I Did With You
by shesanambrosegirl
Summary: You always have that one love that you can't ever let go of, no matter how hard you try. For Vanessa, that love was the one she had with Dean. Dean Ambrose/OC (This story follows Weekend In Myrtle Beach)
1. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

**A/N: Welcome to I Did With You! This story is going to be starting 6 months after Weekend In Myrtle Beach. Enjoy!**

_Surprise!_

'How much longer?' -Val

'We're almost there. At least 10 minutes or so.'

Vanessa stifled her smile and quickly put her phone down as her boyfriend, Dean, returned to the car. It was about all she could do to keep the secret she was keeping from him. Letting him know that they were really going to a surprise party she had planned for him, instead of out to dinner for his birthday was about all she wanted to do right now. Considering how much work her sister, Seth, and herself had put into it, not to mention the fact on how hard it had been to make sure all three of them had the night off, telling him wasn't going to happen. Plus she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"You okay?" He softly asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yea, fine." She replied. "Why?"

"You seem giddy about something." He replied.

"Nope, I'm just excited to finally have some alone time with you." She replied. "Plus tomorrow is your birthday. Aren't you excited?"

"It's just my birthday. No big deal." He stated as he turned into the parking lot. "I've never liked my birthday."

"Then why do you always act like you do?" She asked.

"For you. I know how much you like birthdays, so I figured I'd suck it up and go with it." He replied. "Plus lets not mention the fact that I really like you and used to use it as an excuse to get you away from Liam for the day."

Vanessa shook her head as she watched him get out of the car to open the door for her. She pulled out her phone before he opened the door and sent Valerie a text letting them know they were outside. Her phone was in and out of her pocket before he opened the door. His fingers laced with her's as he closed the car door behind her.

"You know you didn't have to pretend to get me to spend the day with you. I would've done it anyways." She said as they walked inside.

"I know, but I still used it." He softly said with a smile. "It was a way for me to-"

"Surprise!"

Vanessa let out a small laugh as she watched Dean's eyes grow to the size of saucers when everyone jumped out and yelled. She wasn't sure if he was overwhelmed or happy about it. Surly she would find out as soon as he regrouped. Right now, she was going to take in the moment and the look on his face.

"We got you." Valerie said as her and Seth came up to them. "Well, Vanessa got you. We just helped."

"Holy crap." Dean managed to get out as he looked around the room filled with a few of his closest friends and co-workers.

"Is that a good holy crap?" Vanessa asked.

"It's a good holy crap." He replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "It's a really good holy crap."

"Good." She replied.

He leaned down to kiss her before he walked away to greet the rest of his guests. A satisfied smile grew across her face as Valerie handed her a drink. She watched as he greeted people, before she turned her focus towards her sister and brother-in-law. They talked about her niece, Ellie, for a few moments before Seth went to join Dean, and Roman in the corner by the cake.

"You did good." Valerie whispered.

"Thanks." She replied. "I didn't think I was going to get it past him for a while."

"Even if you hadn't, he still would've pretended for you. You know that right?" Valerie asked.

"Yea, he's a keeper." She replied.

"Speaking of keepers, I should probably go check on the cake." Valerie responded.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Seth's been eyeballing it all day." Valerie said before she walked away from her sister.

Vanessa took a deep breath as she watched her sister playfully hit her husband before he could mess with the cake. She admired their love for each other. The way they knew the next step the other was going to take in their lives before they did it was amazing. She hoped to have that with Dean one day. For now she was more than willing to get to know him a little better.

"Hey you, I've got some thing to tell you." She heard Dean whisper in her ear as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I love you." He responded within seconds.

The three simple words made her body grow warm as they ran in and out of her ears. She had heard it many times for the first time from other people, but they never sounded as sweet as the way he had said it. His was almost heart stopping.

"I love you too." She replied, putting her free hand on the side of his face.

She felt his cheeks raise up as a smile grew across his face. For someone who didn't like their birthday very much, he seemed to be enjoying himself. She wasn't going to call him out on it though. It wasn't long before someone in the crowd yelled for a speech from Dean. She was almost betting that it was Seth. It was one way for him to get cake quicker. She felt him let go of her waist as he stepped out from behind her.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Thank you for coming out tonight, even thought it's cold as hell for a night out in Vegas. Most of you know, I don't like my birthday, but I'm almost sure that this year I have a quite different feeling towards it. That has everything to do with this girl standing beside me. Thank you Ness, you are truly the love of my life. I love you." Dean said as he kissed her forehead. "Oh, and you can eat cake now Seth."

"Thank you." She softly said as he took her other hand in his.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not pretending to like your birthday." She responded.

"Honey, that's not the only surprise I have for you tonight." He replied with a smile.

**A/N: Dean's birthday chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Happy Birthday Dean

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

**_A/N: __Things are about to become a hot mess. Enjoy!_**

_Happy Birthday Dean_

_Ding!_

Vanessa took a deep breath as she followed Dean out of the elevator and to their apartment door. She was currently experiencing a new found level of exhausted. His party had been everything she imagined it would be and more, but the amount of people was a little overwhelming for her. She was hoping that Dean's surprise for her was a nice long warm bath, then going to bed.

"You ready for your surprise?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"Is it a warm bath, then we go to bed?" She asked.

"Something like that." He replied before he covered her eyes.

"Something like that?" She repeated as he closed the door behind him. "How's it something like that if I can't see?"

"You wanna see?" He asked.

"Yea...wait, is this something I don't want to see?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied, removing his hands from her eyes.

She felt her mouth fall agape as she looked around the room. For the first time tonight, she was speechless. He had some how managed to find the time to fill the room with candles and a path way of roses leading towards the bed.

"You know my birthday was three months ago, right?" She some how managed to reply.

"I know, but I figured you deserved something for how hard you worked on keeping your secret tonight." He said before he started to kiss her neck.

"But how'd you..." She started.

"I enlisted the help of your sister." He replied as he began to undo the back of her dress. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to that bed and have my way with you."

"If you insist, Sir." She whispered as his hands began to find their way between her dress and her back.

His touch was almost electric to her. Every movement left her wanting more. Her mind began to race as her black dress fell to the floor. There was no going back for them now. As soon as his lips touched her's, this whole taking it slow thing would be over.

"You okay?" He softly asked before he progressed any farther. "You can tell me if you're not."

"Yea, I'm good." She replied as she lifted his shirt over his head. Her eyes slowly studied his chest as she threw his shirt to the side. She had see it before, and it had always turned her on, but this time it was different. "Actually, I'm more than good now."

"Okay." He whispered before pinning her down on the bed.

Her world began to disappear as he removed what little she had left, along with his. Goosebumps filled her skin as his lips brushed her stomach. Her body began to lock up as she felt his fingers inside of her. A muffled moan escaped her lips as he began to graze his thumb over her clit. She watched as his sly smile grew across his face as her body began to react to what he was doing to her. It grew wider with every reaction. If she had known how good he was at this, she wouldn't have waited this long to have him do it to her. Her fingers slowly began to move from his sandy hair, down to his back as he moved to where he could look her in the eyes. She felt him try to enter her, but she stopped him.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn." She whispered in his ear before pushing him down on his back and taking her turn.

She started by allowing him to enter as she kissed his neck. She could feel him pounding against her as she began to rock back and forth again. Now was the perfect time to make her move. She slowly began to lean her body back, allowing him to get a better view of what was going on. Both of their moans grew louder as the pace grew quicker. It wasn't long before she felt herself grow wetter as she watched him enjoy the view he was currently getting.

"Fuuuck!" He responded, almost loud enough for the neighbors down the hall to hear him.

This time it was Vanessa who wore the smile on her face as she collapsed against him, making him cum. They remained motionless for a few moments before she collapsed onto the bed beside him. He slowly began to play with a random strand of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. If someone had told her this time last year that this is what they would be doing, she would've thought they were crazy. Now, she was glad they had waited.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I would, but I don't think I can move." He replied.

"That good?" She asked.

"That good." He responded. "So good, I may have to hit you up for another one when you come back."

"I can do that." She replied as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "Until then, you enjoy your view birthday boy.

"On second thought." He quickly said as he jumped to his feet and followed her. "I like that view to much to let it walk away."

**_A/N: This is my first time writing something like this. Sorry if it's a little awkward. _****_I plan on writing Dean as a bit of a romantic when it comes to Vanessa._****_ I really wanted to give Dean some birthday sex, and this is how it came out. Thank you for reading my hot mess of a chapter! _**


	3. Bray's Revenge

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: Hello to my new followers. Thank you for giving my story a chance! Enjoy chapter three.**_

_Bray's Revenge _

"There's my Diva of the Year. I'm proud of you."

Vanessa's smile grew wider as Dean wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. She put her newly won Slammy down on the table before turning to look at him. He didn't have to tell her how proud he was. The look on his face said that he was the proudest man in the locker room.

"Not as proud as I'll be when you win Superstar of the Year." She said as she took his hands in her's.

"Nah, I think Cena has that one in the bag." He quickly replied. "That's okay though, I've already got my prize."

"I still think you'll win." She replied. "I hear the reaction from the crowd, even when I'm back here. Dean, you get a bigger pop from the crowd than he does. You're a bigger fan favorite than you think."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead as one of the crew members came over to inform him that his match, then his promo with Bray was next. Even though she was still his valet, here lately she didn't go out with him for things he did with Bray. Mostly because he insisted on keeping her safe. This time she had convinced him that it was okay for her to go out there.

"Ready?" He asked before they entered the Gorilla Position.

"Yea." She softly said as she shook off the nerves. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Did you see what Ambrose did to Bray's chair, Cole? Do you really think it's safe for Vanessa to be out here right now after that?" Vanessa heard JBL say as she watched Dean's match. "If Ambrose was smart he would've kept his girlfriend in the back where it was safe."<p>

"Alone in the back while he has a match with another man? Yea, I'm sure that's the best idea." Cole responded, bringing a smile to Vanessa's face. "Besides, we know Vanessa can take care of herself. She's not like the other Divas in the locker room. She's "The Cerebral Assassins" daughter for Gods sake."

She quickly shifted her focus towards Dean's match as the crowd grew louder. He quickly picked Justin Gabriel up and delivered his finisher, Dirty Deeds, then rolled him up for the win.

_'1...2...3!'_

"Here is your winner..." Lilian started but stopped as the arena grew dark.

Before Vanessa realized what was going on, she felt a pair of ruff hands wrap around her arms and mouth. As far as she knew, this wasn't apart of the promo. If it was, the writers and Dean wouldn't have let her come out here without knowing about it first. Even then, she wasn't sure if she'd be okay with it.

"Don't say anything, or what happens will be worse than it already is." Bray whispered in her ear.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her until she felt the steel of the ramp against her shoes. The next thing she knew, both her and Bray were standing in the middle of the ramp and he was getting ready to give her a Sister Abigail. This is when she came to realize that this wasn't apart of the story. This was Bray taking the story in his own hands. She quickly took a deep breath before her head hit the steel of the ramp. That's when the lights came back on, revealing what had happened to the world and Dean.

"Oh my God, Bray's got Vanessa!" Cole said as Dean stood motionless in the ring.

"I told you it was better for her to be in the locker room instead of out here." JBL responded. "Wyatt's a psycho. Ambrose messing with his chair last week only make it worse."

"It could've happened anywhere, JBL." King quickly said. "Bray wanted to get his revenge, and he did."

Her breathing began to pick up as she felt the EMT's hands on her arms. She could hear them talking to her, but she couldn't talk back. This must be what it's like before you black out. Dean's voice filled her ears as they loaded her up on the stretcher. He kept asking them if she was okay, and apologizing to her over and over. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, but she couldn't.

"You can't protect her!" She heard Bray say to Dean before things went dark. "You can't protect her, Ambrose!"

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter because I wanted to sum it up rather quickly. The next chapter will take place a few days after Raw. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Just Hold Me

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm looking into reading new stories, so if you'd like me to check yours out send me the link please. :)**_

_Just Hold Me_

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Vanessa froze as she took the last step off the stairs before she looked up at Dean and smiled. She had spent most of the day laying in bed like the doctor had told her to do. To say she was bored, wouldn't exactly be a long shot from the truth. She hadn't done anything for herself since they had gotten home. Dean had spent most of the week waiting on her, and it was starting to drive her crazy.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She replied.

"Okay, let me help you." He said as he started to wrap his arm around her.

"I've got it." She quickly replied. "Really."

"Ness, it's fine. I've seen and done things to every inch of your body now." He said. "Stop protesting."

"I'm not protesting. I'm giving you a break. I'm giving me a break before I go insane." She replied before she could think about what to say. "You've been waiting on me all day. Can I just do this one thing for myself? Please?"

"Okay." He said, clearly defeated as his arms fell to his side.

It was clear this was still eating him up on the inside. She quietly took a deep breath before she walked into the bathroom, stopping to look in the mirror before she had to do what she had to do. Her mind was racing again. Some of it was random memories she had lost for awhile, the rest was the fact that she hated seeing Dean in pain. He still thought that this was his fault. She wish she could come up with a way to get him to understand that it wasn't. He was just to stubborn. She finished what she had to do, before she joined him in the kitchen.

"Hey, wanna come share the bed with me?" She whispered in his ear as she slid between him and the sink and began to slide her fingers under his shirt and against his chest. She watched as a smile grew across his face as his hands floated in and out of the water. "It's a little lonely."

"Let me finish this first, then I'll be up to join you. Okay?" He replied.

"Okay." She said before turning around. "Oh, Dean..."

"Yea?" He questioned.

"I love you, you know that right?" She said.

"I know." He responded. "I love you too."

She slowly turned with a smile on her face before going up the stairs to their room. Her exhausted body felt a little better as she climbed in between the comforter and the sheets. She began to move her legs back and forth against the cold sheets as she turned the tv on. Her fingers somehow managed to find their way to what Dean had been watching the night before. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she had to see what was tearing him apart. She had to see what Bray did to her. Flashbacks of Monday night quickly began to fill her mind as she stared at the tv screen. She didn't want to watch anymore, but she knew she had to. If she didn't nothing would make sense.

"Dean!" She somehow managed to form the words at a level loud enough for him to hear.

The sound of him dropping whatever had been in his hand and running up the stairs filled her ears. His damp hands found her face with in minutes. He gave her body a quick once over to check if everything was okay before they shot towards the tv. His lips formed a straight line as the image filled his brain again.

"Why are you watching that?" He quickly asked as he turned the tv off.

"I wanted to remember..." She responded. "I thought I could handle it."

"How'd that work out for you?" He questioned.

"Not good." She responded.

He took a deep breath as he tried to suppress his anger after being reminded what Bray had done. It was taking everything in him not to lash out. She knew he had done that in the past, but had never done it with her. Sometimes she wished he would though, just not to the level he was used to from the past. That way she would know how he really felt towards things.

"Ness, why are you pushing yourself to remember?" He eventually asked. "The doctor said it would come back to you in time."

"It's the only way I can keep you from punishing yourself." She mumbled.

"I'm not punishing myself." He quickly responded. "Why would you think that?"

"Yes you are." She shot back. "You have been all week. This wasn't your fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that to get it through that stubborn, beautiful head of yours. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"No it's not. I'm the one that felt it's be better to have you go out there with me instead of keeping you in the back." He responded. "I'm the one who didn't step out of the ring, or pull you into it, to make sure he didn't touch you. So yes, it's my fault. Stop fighting me on this. 'Cause you're not going to win. My mind is already damaged."

"Fine, now will you stop beating yourself up over it and hold me?" She asked. "You haven't done it all week, and I miss it. I need you to fix whatever this feeling is, please."

"Come here." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know." She replied before kissing him. "I know."

**A/N: I kinda got carried away with this chapter. I hope to have another one posted by Sunday, if not Saturday. I hope you liked this chapter, and it makes up for how short the last one was. Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Tables, Ladders, Chairs, and Breakups?

**_ Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy you guys enjoyed it. Now on to the next one! _**

_Tables, Ladders, Chairs, and Breakups?_

"I think it's safe to say that this next match has become far from personal for Ambrose."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she looked at the TV in front of her. Dean's match with Bray was up next. They both had agreed that it was better for her to stay in the back where it was safer. The last thing she wanted was another chance for Bray to attack her and set Dean off more than he already was. She knew this match was going to be a short one. Dean was to angry.

"It wouldn't be personal for Ambrose if he would've just kept Vanessa in the back where it was safer for her. What happened to her on Monday was his fault." JBL said before the promo for their match started.

"No it wasn't." Vanessa softly said to herself.

She slowly took in the whole promo as it played out in front of her. Part of her began to hope that this would be Dean's last match with Bray. She wanted to be able to go out and support him again instead of staying back here where she couldn't do anything. She hated that the most. After the promo ended, Bray's music filled the arena. He stood in the ring for a few moments before Dean's music hit, sending the crowd into a frenzy and an instant smile across Vanessa's face. She watched as he took in the crowd for a few seconds then took off into the ring.

"I'm not even sure if Ambrose is going to let this match get started." Cole said as Dean's fists began flying.

"After what Bray did to Vanessa, who could blame him?" Jerry replied. "Everyone knows how Dean gets if anyone touches her the wrong way. He goes insane."

"He already is insane, King." JBL shot back.

She watched as the crew and a few of the refs tried to pull Dean off of Bray, but they couldn't. He was to angry. All he saw every time he looked at Bray was him hurting her. Nothing was going to stop that image from playing over and over until he beat Bray to a bloody pulp. From the looks of it, he was almost there too.

"Nes, we need your help. We can't get him off of Bray." She heard a crew member say as she peeked his head into the room.

A deep breath filled her lungs as she stood up. She knew he didn't want her out there, but it was quite possibly the only way to get him to stop. There was a certain kind of control she had over him that others didn't. It was almost like she was the only one who could talk some sense into him. Every time things got bad, she knew how to calm him down. The crowds cheers grew louder as she made her way out to the ring with a few of the refs.

"Back up, let her in." She heard someone say as she got into the ring.

"Dean, hey Dean. You need to stop." She said loud enough for him to hear as she touched his arm.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he pushed her back.

Everything came to a sudden halt as Dean turned to look back at her, realizing what he had done. He slowly stood up and came over to her as she looked at him. She knew he hadn't meant to do it. He was out of his mind. She would've done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." She softly said as he placed his hands around her face. "I'm fine, lets get out of here okay."

* * *

><p><em>Damn, that fucking light is bright.<em>

Vanessa began to rub her eyes as the doctor took the light out of her eye and put it down on his desk. She was almost betting that he was about to tell her that she had some sort of head injury and that she needed to stay out of the ring a little bit longer. The pounding headache already told her that.

"Ness, you're gonna have to take a month off." He replied as he turned to look at her.

"Wait, what for?!" She asked.

"You have a mild concussion. I can't clear you." He said.

"Can't I just hang around the back? I don't really want to take some time off if I don't have to." She quickly said.

"I'm sorry, but I need you away from all of this." He said as she slid off of the table. "Go home and get some rest for the next few weeks. Doctors orders."

"Fine, I'll see you in two weeks." She replied before she walked of the the room.

The walk back to Dean's locker room was long and quiet. Most of the Superstars and Divas had already left for their hotel or were already on their way to the next town. She took a deep breath as she began to think about how she was going to miss traveling while she was stuck at home. That was the number one reason she hated being injured. If they allowed her to, she would travel every day of the week. She looked at it as a way for her to see the world while she got to do the one thing she loved most.

"Hey you. I figured you'd be all packed and ready to go by now." She said as she walked into Dean's locker room and saw his stuff was still unpacked.

"Vanessa, we need to talk." He softly said.

"Ummm...okay." She responded as her stomach hit the floor.

**_A/N: Sorry if this seems randomly put together. I didn't really have any ideas then it all of a sudden came to me. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I've already started it, so it shouldn't take long for me to finish. Thank you again for the reviews. _**


	6. I Can't Protect You Anymore

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**A/N: I know I kinda left you hanging in the last chapter. Hopefully this one will make up for it.**

_I Can't Protect You Anymore_

"Vanessa, we need to talk."

She quickly took a deep breath as she stared at him. What did they have to talk about? She had told him over and over that she was fine. He hadn't hurt her like he thought he had when he pushed her back. Her headache had been there when she woke up this morning.

"Ummm...okay." She responded as she sat down by him.

She watched as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He slowly began to rub the back of his neck as he kept his back to her. She suddenly knew what they had to talk about. He was breaking up with her. Why, she didn't know, but she was about to find out.

"I can't do this anymore." He softly said when he finally turned to look at her. "I can't do us anymore."

"Okay." She responded, trying to pretend what he was telling her wasn't tearing her world apart. "Can you tell me why?"

"I can't protect you anymore. I can't live with myself if I can't protect you." He said.

"Protect me from what? Bray? 'Cause I think I can handle myself." She replied. "Besides, I don't need you to protect me all the time. I'm a big girl, Dean."

"I need me to protect you. Don't you get that?! What kind of man would I be if I can't do that?" He asked.

"You'd still be the man I want to be with." She replied as she stood up and touched his face. "You'd still be the man who is the love of my life."

He took a deep breath as he allowed her to place her other hand on the side of his face. She couldn't tell if she was getting through to him or not. The only thing she knew was for that moment, his mind wasn't racing with a million little thoughts. For that moment in time, it was silent. That wasn't always a good thing though. Sometimes it came back to bite her in the ass.

"We both know, I can't be either of them. I can't ever be those men for you." He whispered as he removed her hands from his face. "I'm sorry Vanessa, but we're done. I don't want to see you anymore."

She remained speechless as he quickly gathered up his things, leaving her standing in the broken heap of nothing that she was. Her body was motionless for a few more moments before she realized he had left. She took a deep breath, gathering herself before she picked up her bags and walked out of the locker room. She began to wonder if anyone was still here or if she was the only Diva left. The idea of how she was going to get home was kind of the last thing on her mind right now. She was more worried about getting a million and one questions on why she wasn't going home with Dean, or why he wasn't with her right now.

"Ness, you're still here?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her as she turned the corner.

"Seth." She replied as she turned and threw her arms around him.

The last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of someone, but it was too hard to keep something like this from Seth. He was her best friend before him and her sister had even thought about getting together. If anyone could see through her lies, it would be Seth. He could read her like a book.

"Where's Ambrose?" He questioned, pulling her back and making her face him. Her silent sobs grew a little harder with the simple mention of his name. She quickly came to the realization of what had happened. "Did he...why?"

"Yea." She quietly said as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Something about he can't protect me. I don't understand, protect me from what?"

"I don't know Ness." He replied. "Let's get out of here okay. You can sleep in my room tonight until we figure out what to do next, okay?"

She slowly nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to his rental car. The rest was a bit of a blur to her, all she knew was she some how managed to get into the car as he finished putting their bags into the trunk. As she sat in the car she found herself wishing Dean's words had been like a little boy's toy gun. That they hadn't cut like a knife. That they hadn't broken her inside, like they had. That it was just a game they were playing, like cowboys and indians. No bullets, no sting, no damage. Like little toy guns. Life sure as hell would be easier that way.

**A/N: Credit to Little Toy Guns by Carrie Underwood for giving me some inspiration for this chapter. You if you haven't heard it, you should. Thank you for the reviews. I love all of you for them. :)**


	7. I'm Your Number One Supporter

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I promise things will get better, it will take a while though. Enjoy chapter seven!_**

_I'm Your Number One Supporter_

"I can understand why Ambrose has flown off his rocker. Did you see what Bray did to his girlfriend, King?"

Vanessa took a deep breath as Valerie walked into the living room with Ellie. Valerie softly touched her back as she looked up at her and smiled. It was a fake smile, and she knew it. Of course it was though. There would be no way it could be real just four days removed from her breakup with Dean. Her stomach still churned at the thought of it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him walking away from her.

"How are you doing today?" Valerie asked, pulling her out of her nightmare.

"Better." She replied as Dean rolled Justin Gabriel up into a pin.

"That's good." Valerie said. "Now, how are you really?"

A confused look shot across her face as she looked at Valerie. She had just told her that she was better than she was before. What part of that didn't she get? She was doing better than she had been the first night she spent alone, what more did she want? For her to lie?

"I just said I was doing better." Vanessa replied.

"If you were doing, quote unquote, better you wouldn't have faked that smile after King called you Dean's girlfriend." Valerie shot back. "You would've yelled at it."

"I didn't yell 'cause I didn't want to scare Ellie." Vanessa retorted.

"E's used to yelling. Haven't you been paying attention? She yells more than anyone on this block." Valerie said. "Next excuse please."

Vanessa took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she looked at her sister. There was no talking her way out of this one. You would think after twenty six years of trying to convince her otherwise, she'd catch onto that. Something always seemed to hold on to hope and still try to otherwise.

"Fine, I'm not doing better. I feel like I'm being gutted out every time I see him. I constantly look at my phone hoping he's called or waiting for the call telling me how much he's messed up. I've turned into one of those useless, pathetic girls who has to depend on a man to make her happy." Vanessa stated. "Is that what you want to hear? 'Cause it's happening."

This time it was Valerie who took in the deep breath. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. No family member wanted to hear another say that. All she wanted to do was protect her baby sister, even if it was by a few minutes. She watched as Valerie patted the floor beside of her. Instantly her mind knew what she wanted her to do. They had always done this when they had lived with Nana Meg and Grandpa Joseph. It was their way of dealing with the fact that their Mother had left them behind. Neither one had gotten over the fact that she hadn't been there for some of the best days of their lives. They still hadn't, but you'd never get either one of them to admit it.

"Look, I don't want to hear that but I don't want to see you suffer alone either. I'm here for you to talk to." She softly said as Vanessa laid her head on her shoulder. "I'll be your punching bag if you need it. Just don't really punch me, 'cause I've seen how you punch and it always leaves a bruise."

"Shut up." Vanessa replied, letting a laugh escape her lips.

"I'm serious. Just punch Seth. He's a man, he can take it." She jokingly replied. "Really though Ness, if he comes back or if he doesn't...I'm here. I'm your number one supporter."

"Thank you." Vanessa whispered.

She felt Valerie nod her head as she sat Ellie down on the blanket beside her. Her mind began to wonder as she watched the five month old play with her toy. She couldn't help but wonder what life would've been life would've been like if Dean and her had lasted. Would they have a child in the future? How many? Would they look like him or her? She quickly closed her eyes, then opened them again. If she was going to move on from Dean, she had to stop thinking about things like that.

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose." Lilian's voice filled the room as Vanessa's eyes darted towards the screen.

"I'm sure this makes Vanessa feel better as she sits at home watching her man." Cole said as Dean celebrated his win.

"She's not his girlfriend anymore, dumb ass." Valerie said as she looked up at the tv. "Get your facts straight. Good Lord!"

A smile grew across Vanessa's face as she looked at the woman who looked exactly like her. She was happy she came back to Davenport with Seth. If anyone could help her get over this heartbreaking process, it was her. Part of her found herself not wanting to go back out on the road as soon as she was cleared. Maybe she could talk Valerie into coming with her. Lord knows that's when she'd need her most. Something told her that Seth, and Roman weren't going to be enough help for her to forget about Dean when it came time for her to see him every day. Nothing really would. That was something she'd just have to deal with one day at at time. That was the only way for her to ever move on with her life.

_**A/N: I'm thinking about making the next chapter from Dean's point of view. I plan on posting a few of them from his. Maybe give you guys a clue to why he really broke up with Vanessa. Who knows, we shall see. Let me know what you think! **_


	8. Haunted

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Here is your Ambrose point of view chapter as promised. Thank you DeeMarie426 for the review on the last chapter! :)_**

_Haunted_

"Dean, wake up."

Dean's blue eyes quickly flashed open as the soft spoken words rang in and out of his ears. He slowly sat up and looked around the room for the woman the voice belonged to, but she was no where in sight. Of course she wasn't. He had broken her heart just a few days ago. A ball quickly began to form in his stomach as he looked at a photo of her that was still on his night stand.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" He mumbled to himself as he ran his thumb across her face. "Damn it, I've got to get out of this room."

He slowly put his feet on the floor and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. A familiar sent filled his nose as he opened the door to the empty refrigerator. He simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath before closing the door. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes she'd be standing there with a that sly smile she knew he loved so much. It would melt his heart, even though it really wasn't her. She'd stare at him for a few moments before she took off running towards the bed room. That was one of the many memories that had been burned into his brain. That's probably why he could make it out so well without opening his eyes.

"I know you're not real. You're just a memory." He whispered as he opened his eyes and saw her standing there. "Go away. Stop pestering me."

She playfully nodded her head in agreement before she disappeared. He slowly began to rub his temples as he looked around the apartment. Everything reminded him of her. He needed to get out before it drove him more insane than he already was. A cold, sharp breath filled his lungs as he walked out onto the terrace of his apartment. The Vegas' air had seemed a tad bit colder since she had left. It was like it knew that she was gone or something. It missed her as much as he did. The only difference between the two is he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. Sadly, that was something that was going to have to change if he ever wanted to get over her, or better at pretending he was anyways. He slowly pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until his thumb landed on Seth's name. If anyone knew how she was doing, it was him.

"Hello?" He heard Seth's groggy voice fill his ears as he looked out at the city.

"Seth, it's Dean." He managed to find the nerve to say. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hold on Dean. I can't talk right now." Seth replied before the phone went silent for a moment. He could hear his footsteps against the hard wood as he walked down the hall of his house. He slowly began to think that he was a freak for knowing exactly where Seth was in his house until he heard his voice again. "Okay, now I can talk. What's up?"

For the first time since Sunday, a small smile grew across his face. Half of him expected Seth to give him an ass chewing, considering Vanessa was his sister-in-law. It was like some code for him to protect her from whoever hurt her now that they were family. Even though his voice was a little stern, it was nice to know that Seth was still willing to at least talk to him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine, or at least she pretends to be." Seth replied. "She's not doing a great job at it, but she's trying."

"That's good I guess." He said.

"I guess you could put it that way. I'd put it a different way though." Seth replied with no emotion. "Why'd you call me?"

"I just wanted to know how she was doing. If anyone knew, I knew it'd be you. She always go to you." He responded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess." Seth responded. "But I don't know if I should though, considering."

"I know." He softly said as the back of his head pounded against the bed room door. "Can you not tell her that I called? I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."

"Yea, I can do that, but can you do me a favor?" Seth asked. "Well, more or less Vanessa a favor?"

"Yea." He responded.

"When she gets back on the road, can you not be a jerk if she tries to talk to you?" Seth asked. "I'm not saying that you will be, or that she'll even try to talk to you, but she and I have both seen the silent treatment you give to the girls you've broken up with. Vanessa doesn't deserve that. She was your best friend before she was the love of your life, remember that."

The ball in his stomach returned as Seth's words processed inside of his head. Little did Seth know that Vanessa was the reason he had broken up with and given those girls the silent treatment. He was to in love with her to commit to someone that wasn't her. The silent treatment wasn't intentional, it was just the fact that he was so focused on her that he had forgot about them. That was something he could never do to her if she tried to talk to him. It was to hard.

"I can do that. Thanks, Seth." He responded before Seth hung up. "I'll do anything for her."

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter to show that Dean isn't doing as well as everyone thinks he is. The next one will be back to Vanessa's point of view. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing what my readers think. **


	9. Seth's Old Apartment

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Oh goodness! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy chapter nine!_**

_Seth's Old Apartment_

"Good morning!"

Vanessa watched as her brother-in-law lightly kissed her sister on the cheek before he took Ellie into his arms, and carried her over to her high chair. He softly kissed her cheek before walking over the the cabinet to get a jar of baby food for her.

"Mind if I feed her today?" She asked as he sat down beside her with a jar of baby food in his hands.

"Have at it, ma'am." He replied, handing her the spoon before he opened the paper and started reading the sports page.

Ellie let out a soft coo as she watched Vanessa open the jar of baby food and start to feed her. She watched as Ellie's smile grew bigger and bigger with each bite. Part of her could see herself doing this everyday possible, but the rest knew she couldn't stay here forever. She had to find a place to call her own before she went back out on the road.

"So what's on your to do list today, Ness?" Valerie asked as she turned to look at her.

"I don't know, I think I might go apartment hunting." She replied, putting a spoonful of baby food into Ellie's mouth. "I mean, I can't live with you guys forever."

"Hun, do you still have the key to your old apartment?" Valerie asked, looking over at Seth.

Seth looked up at with a confused look on his face, as if he hadn't known that Valerie knew that he still had his old apartment. Little did he know that wasn't the only thing she knew that he had secretly kept. She also knew about his secret addiction, but that was a different story for a different time.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked.

"Honey, I know a lot of things." She replied with a smile before turning back towards Vanessa. "I was thinking it'd be a good apartment for Nessa. Don't you think?"

She watched as her sister motion towards her to help her in her fight. It was no secret that Valerie wasn't exactly a fan on Seth's old apartment. Probably has something to do with the fact that his neighbor was a major Shield fan girl. Not to mention sex walking on a stick, or at least that's how Valerie put it. Vanessa had only seen her once, and it wasn't a very good experience for her.

"The one he had before you two moved in together?" Vanessa responded. "I loved that apartment."

"Really? I thought you hated it as much as Valerie did." Seth replied. "Or was it just the girl who lived across the hall?"

"She shouldn't have hugged me. It's called personal space. Everyone has it." Vanessa retorted. "Besides, what are the chances of her still living there? She probably doesn't even like me as much either now that I'm not in The Shield anymore."

Seth rolled his eyes as he turned towards Ellie's high chair. Vanessa's eyes darted towards Valerie then back to Seth. They both knew that she was almost under his skin. All it would take was one tiny little push and that apartment would be out of Valerie's life and in her's.

"What do you think El, you think Daddy should let Aunt Nessa move into his old apartment?" Vanessa said as she looked at Ellie. Ellie let out a small scream as she began to pat her hands against the high chair. "See, even your daughter agrees."

"Fine, you can move into my old apartment but I don't want to hear about it if you hate it." He said. "Got it?"

"Thank you Seth! You won't hear a word out of my mouth about it." Vanessa quickly replied before she kissed his cheek and ran off to her room to start packing her things. Things were finally starting to look up for her in life. This was the first step on the road to moving on.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. It's a filler chapter between the last one and this one. The next one will either be posted tomorrow night or on Christmas because it's a Christmas chapter. Trust me when I say, the next chapter will be one you don't want to miss out on. Things may not be as good as Vanessa thinks they are.**


	10. Merry Christmas Vanessa

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: I know I said I'd have this out yesterday, but I ended up busier than planned. Here is a Christmas gift from me to you. Enjoy! :)_**

_Merry Christmas Vanessa _

"You're scan came back, and from the looks of it you're cleared for in ring action again."

Vanessa's eyes widened as she put her phone down and did a small happy dance. It was probably a good thing she was on the phone with him, otherwise she'd be giving him a bear hug right now. She had been waiting to hear those words for so long, it was driving her nuts. She almost thought she'd never hear them.

"So I can go back out on the road tomorrow?" She asked as she picked up her phone.

"Yea, I don't see why not. Just take it easy for a few days." He said. "As much as I enjoy seeing you everyday, I don't like it when you're out of action. You tend to be a little crabby."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She replied. "And thank you for the best Christmas present this girl could receive this year."

"You're welcome, Vanessa. Merry Christmas." He replied before hanging up on her.

She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on her couch and began to flip through the channels. Most of it was full of holiday junk that they repeatedly showed on Christmas day. She loved Christmas, but even she hated that stuff. Surly people had seen it enough, considering they did it almost every year. Then again, it was a good thing for people who didn't have a place to go on days like today. Kind of like herself. Her sister and Seth had insisted on her coming over for Christmas, but she didn't want to intrude on Ellie's first Christmas. It was a memory they needed for themselves. She'd go over next year. The sound of someone softly knocking on her door drove her out of her daydream.

"Oh god, this better not be Kara. I don't need another hug from her. One was more than enough." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Delivery for Miss. Vanessa Levesque." The man said as he looked up at her.

"That's me, but I didn't order anything." She replied. "That I know of anyways."

"I just deliver the packages Ma'am." He quickly replied.

She could feel her eyes grow wider as she looked at the man who couldn't be any older than herself. She understood that he was working on a holiday, but did he really need to be so rude? He handed her the paper to sign before he walked away from her. It wasn't long before he returned with a small package. She wore a confused look on her face before he handed it to her and walked off without a word. _'You could've at least said Merry Christmas, Dickbag.'_ She thought as she returned to the couch and slowly began to open the gift. She pulled the top of the small white box off, revealing a small necklace with a silver moon charm at the end. Every ounce of oxygen she had in her felt like it had left her body.

"Dean." She softly whispered before she even looked at the card.

Her mind traced back to the night they had spent in Chicago. Their plane had been canceled because of bad weather, so they decided to spend their day off in the city until they could get another one the next day. It was his idea to kill some time by window shopping. That's when she had seen the necklace. For the life of her she couldn't remember the name of the store, or why she hadn't bought it, but it didn't matter. She had her heart set on that necklace. He must have left while she was asleep and bought it. Why had he waited so long to give it to her though? In the mist of her confusion, she heard the soft sound of her phone going off from her bedroom.

_'Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o_ _We're back to playing the crying game'_

Her heart began to sting as soon as her eye saw his name flashed across the screen. First the necklace, now he was calling her. How much more pain did he want to put her through in one night? It was Christmas for God's sake. Everything in her wanted to hit ignore to show him that she didn't want anything to do with him, but she couldn't. She could feel her hands began to shake as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She some how managed to force the words out.

"Hi." He softly responded. "I know I probably shouldn't, but I was calling to see if you got your gift."

"Yea, it just came." She said.

"Good." He replied.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever before either one spoke. She didn't know what she should say to him. Anything just to kill the silence would do right now. Even something as simple as one of them clearing their throats. It had never been this hard for them to talk to each other before. Clearly that had changed.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"You're welcome." He replied a she ran her fingers over the charm. "Merry Christmas Vanessa."

"Merry Christmas Dean." She whispered before the line went dead.

A twisted feeling began to form in her gut as she sat down on her bed and looked at the small white box in her hand. It had literally taken everything in her to find the strength to move on and not to cry everyday since she had moved to Davenport. Who knew one simple phone call would be the thing to knock the walls down and flood her eyes.

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews on my last chapter. Vanessa goes back out on the road in the next chapter. I'm going to try to do a mash up of both Vanessa's and Dean's POV in it. It might not work out well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**


	11. Four Time Divas Champion

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Heads up, this chapter isn't the chapter I promised at the end of the last one. I thought of a better idea. Enjoy!_**

_Four Time Divas Champion_

"Have you got your script yet? If not, I have a surprise for you."

Vanessa quickly pulled her phone from her ear and looked at the screen to make sure she was talking to the same person she had been for the last twenty five minutes or so. Yep, it was still her father. The one who had made her earn every story, every championship, and every single victory since she had started in this business. That was his way of making sure no one in the back could say that she was handed the best stories because of who she was. He would be damned if someone was going to treat her and her sister that way.

"No I haven't." She replied. "You never have surprises for me."

"I figured you earned this one. You've been working hard this year, Bug." He replied.

"Thanks, I get it honestly." She replied as one of the crew members handed her the script she had been waiting for. "Not quite sure from who though."

Her father's laugh filled her ears as she began to skim through the script. From the looks of it, Dean was no longer in the picture. It had no mention of him anywhere. That was probably a good thing though. She allowed her eyes to skim a little father down before she got to what her father had been talking about. There was a slightly muffled scream as she threw the script to the ground.

"I take it you found your surprise?" He asked.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She replied.

"You don't need to thank me, Bug. Thank yourself." He said. "You've worked hard for it. Now go get ready for your match."

"Okay, I love you." She softly said before she started to take her gear out of her bag.

"I love you too. Good luck, not that you need it though." He replied before hanging up.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm WWE royalty, I deserve this championship more than anyone in that lock room. If one of you bimbos in the back who thinks they are a Diva thinks they can prove me wrong, come out a prove it." Vanessa's hazel eyes flashed up at the screen as Natalya issued her challenge to the Divas.<p>

She only had a few seconds to shake off the nerves before her music would fill the arena. Hopefully the crowd would be happy to see her. Part of her had always feared that the cheers she received were only because she was with Dean. Another deep breath filled her lungs as one of the crew members pointed towards her. It was her time to prove that she could do this without Dean.

_'Hey, I really think you should know. That I've got a little feeling, but I'm feeling like I'm ready to go.'_

As soon as they saw her dark brown, curly hair the crowd began to go crazy. She had honestly never had a crowd cheer for her so loudly. They were so loud that the stage was almost shaking. It was a perfect way for them to welcome her back. Every idea that had been in her mind about the cheers being for Dean flew away as she made her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Nattie, sweetheart you fail to forget you're not the only second generation Diva in that locker room." She said as she looked at the blonde standing in front of her. "What makes you think that you deserve that Divas Championship more than anyone in that locker room? I mean don't get me wrong, you've worked hard to get where you are, and by working hard I mean whining and crying about constantly getting passed over until the someone gives in and gives you a shot instead of proving you deserve one like I have."

"I didn't ask for someone to come out here to belittle me, Vanessa. I asked-" Natalya started but Vanessa stopped her.

"I thought that you were a little confused, so I guess I have to say it out loud for you. This is me accepting your challenge." She replied.

She watched as Natalya's facial expression quickly changed. It was clear that the crowd was behind Vanessa instead of her. In reality it was the perfect way for Natalya to turn heel and for Vanessa to become the top babyface now that AJ Lee was out because of an injury. Considering WWE was unsure on how long AJ would be out, she could be the top babyface for a while, heck even after AJ came back.

"I didn't mean tonight Vanessa. I had a match on Smackdown against Nikki Bella. My body is still pretty sore." Natalya began to stammer. "How about we do this some other time, or never."

"But, I'm pretty sure D.C. wants to see a Divas Championship match tonight. Don't you D.C.?" Vanessa replied as she looked out at the crowd. "Come on Nattie, give the people what they want."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you whine and cry if you get hurt again." Natalya said as one of the refs came into the ring and took her championship away from her.

"Trust me Nattie, it won't be me who's whining and crying." Vanessa quickly responded before throwing her mic to the side and locking up with Natalya.

She allowed Natalya to pick up the upper hand as a way to get into her head. Her father had taught her that if you do this, it made you opponent think they could beat you. The key was to wait until you could catch them off guard, then go in for the kill. That's exactly what she did as soon as Nattie tried to apply her Sharpshooter. Her hands quickly grabbed a handful of Natalya's blonde hair and rolled her up into a school boy pin.

"Don't underestimate me Nattie." She said with a smile before she slipped out of the ring and took her Divas Championship from the ref.

This was the forth time she had held it, but something about this time made it a little more sweeter. It might of had something to do with the fact that she was the first one to become a four time Divas Champion, or that she had done it on her own terms this time. Everything right down to the promo was her. Either way, the high she was feeling right now was the best she had ever felt. She had proved that she could do this, and that she didn't need anyone to help her.

"Thank you D.C., I love you!" She said as she held up her newly won championship for them to see one more time before she went to the back.

**A/N: The chapter I promised in the last one will be the next chapter. I came up with the idea for this one after I posted the last one. Thank you for reading, and leaving reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think! Oh, before I forget Vanessa's song is WWE: Charm & Beauty by CFO$**


	12. Welcome Back Vanessa

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**A/N: I'm going to make this short. This is a bit of a big one. Enjoy!**

_Welcome Back Vanessa_

"First your Packers win, you get cleared to wrestle again, and now your Divas Champion. What's next kid?"

Vanessa shook her head and smiled as she looked up at Dolph and Seth. Seth simply rolled his eyes, because he was more than tired of hearing about how her Packers were better than his Bears. She had to admit, she did enjoy teasing him about it this year.

"I don't know, but I don't think I had anything to do with my Packers winning yesterday." She said with a laugh.

"True, but still." Dolph replied as Roman walked up to them.

A huge smile grew across Vanessa's face as she looked up at the big Samoan. To say she had missed Roman would be an understatement. She was more than excited that she got to go out to the ring with him again, even if it was for a month or two. Thank God the creative team thought they could use each other. Out of all of the Shield members, he was the one she missed going out with the most. As soon a he finished wrapping his wrists, he looked over at her and returned the smile. He knew she was waiting for him to say those three words that would make that smile grow a little bigger.

"Hey baby girl." He said. "You ready to go through the crowd again tonight?"

"More than ready Romeo." She replied, as her smile grew.

"Good, and if you want you can even bring your newly won hardware. Even if it does look like a girly butterfly." He said.

"Don't make fun of my butterfly, Romeo." She replied, softly punching him in the arm.

Roman playfully covered his arm and pretended that her punch had hurt him. These where the things she had missed the most while he was out on injury. She hated the fact that she wasn't here when he came back. It did make her push herself a little bit more when it came to getting better and on her way back to work though.

"So when are we going to do to celebrate?" Roman asked. "Cause we've got to celebrate. It's not everyday we have a four time Divas Champion with us."

"I have no idea. I'll more than likely go back to the hotel and go to bed. I haven't gotten used to this crazy scheduled yet." She said. "I'm free on Wednesday though. How about we celebrate then?"

"Sounds good, plus we can celebrate New Years." Dolph replied. "Two birds with one stone. Awesome"

"If you want to put it that way." She replied. "Now if you excuse me, I forgot my jacket in the Gorilla Pit. See you later Romeo."

* * *

><p>"First your Packers win, you get cleared to wrestle again, and now your Divas Champion. What's next kid?"<p>

Dean took a deep breath in as he watched Vanessa and Dolph interact with each other. He could feel the anger growing inside of him, even though he had no right to have any anger. He was the one that ended things with her. She had every right to move on with whomever she wanted too. Why Dolph though? He bleached his hair, and his roots looked horrible. She could do better than that. Way better.

"I have no idea. I'll more than likely go back to the hotel and go to bed." He heard her say. "I'm free on Wednesday though. How about we celebrate then?"

Dean quickly rolled his eyes as he sat back against the wall. He was trying so hard not to eavesdrop on her conversation but he couldn't help it. The more he listened to the conversation the angrier he became. Was it really that easy for her to just pick up and move on? It hadn't been for him.

"Whatever, I'm done with this shit." He said to himself before standing up and making his way to the Gorilla Pit. "I've got a match to worry about."

* * *

><p>When she turned around she came face to face with a leather jacket. She didn't have to look up, she already knew who it belonged to. Probably because she had worn it a time or two in her lifetime.<p>

"Hey." She softly said, still trying to avoid making eye contact.

She slowly began to bite her lip as her eyes darted in almost every direction but the one he was standing in. Surely he could tell that she was doing her best to avoid looking into his eyes. Those wonderful blue eyes that could make her do anything. She hated that more than ever now, mostly because she missed them. Now she couldn't even look at them. If she did, it'd only bring back the memories she had worked so hard to erase.

"Welcome back Vanessa." He whispered as his music filled the arena.

Neither one said a word as he put his hand on her arm and walked past her. She slowly closed her eyes and didn't open them until his music stopped. That some how made the interaction a little better. Not by much though. She still felt like she could flood the arena with her tears. Was it really that easy for him to just pick up and move on? It hadn't been for her.

"Thanks Dean." She softly replied.

**A/N: Before I get into the Dean situation, I want to give you a heads up that I will be pointing out Roman and Vanessa's relationship a lot in the next few chapters. I adore the way I've wrote him in them. Now back to Dean. This wasn't the way I planned on having them meet, but if I want the next few chapters to work out it had to be this way. It will get better...well for Vanessa anyways. Thank you for reading! **


	13. Act Like There's Nothing Wrong

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: I'm hoping to break into some of the emotional stuff this week. Enjoy my loves!_**

_Act Like There's Nothing Wrong_

"Ahhh, I smell so bad, and I feel like death. I hate working out, yuck."

Vanessa watched as a smile grew across Roman's face as he sat down beside her. It had suddenly became clear to her that taking time off from her work out scheduled wasn't a good idea. That was one thing that was never going to happen again.

"Why don't you just complain a bit more?" He asked as she laid down on the gym floor.

"It hurts, Romeo." She replied. She slowly rolled her body over so she could lay on her stomach and look up at him. "Remind me to never take time off again."

"Hey, never take time off again." He replied with a smile.

She slowly rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to her bag. It took her a few moments of digging around before she found what she was looking for. It kind of defeated the purpose of her working out, but she had a need for chocolate. Thank god for Seth and his post work out bars. Otherwise, she'd have to work out more than she already did.

"Hush Romeo, I have chocolate. Nothing could possibly go wrong now." She replied.

"Oh yea? So if I told you that Dean was here, it wouldn't effect you?" He asked.

"Wait what?" She quickly replied.

"I said, Dean't here." He said. "He walked past us earlier while you were putting the weights back up."

She could feel her blood grow warm as her eyes began to scan the room for him. 'Stop looking for him. You look like an idiot.' She thought as she looked for him. Why was she looking for him anyways? It's not like he was going to suddenly take her back if she went over and talked to him. If he was he would have done it already. Her heart stopped beating for a few moments as soon as she saw his sandy hair.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" She asked. "You can talk to him you know. It won't bother me."

"Nah, were not friends anymore." Roman replied as he looked up at her. "Ever since he ended things with you we've been on the outs. He won't even talk to me."

Vanessa took a deep breath as her hazel eyes flashed towards Dean again, then back to Roman. She began to wonder why Dean had gave up on his friendship with Roman. Had he done the same with Seth? He could be friends with both of them even though they had ended things right? There wasn't a rule that said he couldn't. Even if there was, she'd be okay with it.

"That's weird." She softly replied as she popped the last piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"I half expected it though." Roman said.

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"He probably figured you needed me more." He replied as she shot him a look. "It's true though, you do."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"You're still hurting. I can see it, you try so hard to hide it but I can see it." He said.

"Seth and you with your made up ideas about me and my feelings. It's starting to drive me crazy." She mumbled as she looked down at her pants.

"Okay, then look at me and tell me you don't." Roman challenged.

Vanessa looked up at him, ready and willing to say the words but she couldn't seem to form them on her lips. Seth and Roman were right, but she didn't want to admit it. If she did, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Fine, I'm hurting but I'm getting better. I can have a conversation with him now, and not burst into tears after he walks away. That's something right?" She asked.

"You had a conversation with Dean? When?" Roman asked.

"Yesterday." She replied.

"You didn't tell me?" He asked.

"It didn't come up." She replied l with a smile. "Besides, it wasn't anything major anyways. You're not missing anything."

"Okay, but you'd tell me if it was more than that right?" He asked.

"Yea." She softly replied as she threw her bag over her shoulder and followed him out to the car.

Her eyes darted towards Dean once more before they walked outside. She didn't want to tell Roman that the conversation was shorter than a Divas match on a good day. Knowing him, he'd probably tell her that didn't count. It was better for her if she sucked it up and acted like there was nothing wrong. It was the only way she was going to be able to get through seeing him all the time, and have the chance to move on.

**A/N: Another short filter chapter. The next one will be from Dean's point of view again, then we'll go back to Vanessa's. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed them! :)**


	14. I Don't Care

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

_**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve my baby cakes! I hope you enjoy your new chapter.**_

_I Don't Care _

"What do you mean you don't drink? How did I not know that?"

Dean slowly rolled his eyes as Dolph's voice filled his ears. Everyone knew that Vanessa didn't drink, hell she didn't even drink soda. Maybe if he wasn't so worried about his hair, and paid attention he'd know that and wouldn't have to use it as a way to hit on her. Speaking of that, he hated that Dolph was hitting on her. It was taking everything in him not to get up and punch him in the face.

"Bartender." Dean mumbled as the tall man walked past him. "Hit me."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He replied.

"If I did, do you think I'd ask you for another?" Dean retorted.

The bartender said nothing as he refilled his drink. He softly smiled at the woman sitting at the bar across from him as the bartender walked away. He hadn't wanted to attract any attention, but clearly he had. She looked familiar to him, but that might of have been the booze talking. Right now a dog would look familiar to him. It wasn't long before she made her way over to him and took the seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Harley." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Harley." He dully replied, keeping his eye on his drink.

"You're Dean Ambrose right?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"I knew you looked familiar. You're one of my all time favorite Superstars." She said.

He slowly nodded his head as she went into a full speech about how much she loved him and all that junk. Right now he honestly didn't care about what she was saying. All he cared about was not caring about what Vanessa was doing.

"No, Dolph makes the best cupcakes ever. You have to try them, Val." He managed to hear Vanessa say over Harley's rambles.

Another slow breath began to fill his lungs as he tried to stifle his anger. He had to admit, he wasn't doing a good job at it. Why he had thought it was a good idea to come down to the hotel bar was beyond him. He knew that she was going to be here with Dolph and the others. All of this was his fault. He wouldn't be so angry if he hadn't fucked things up.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, as he looked over at Harley.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him. It was like she was waiting for him to ask if she wanted to go up to his room for a night of fun. Even if it meant just giving him a blow job and being done for the night. From the looks of her, she was willing to do anything as long as she got to brag about it to her friends later.

"Sure." She replied.

"Good." He replied.

She quickly got off the seat she had been sitting on and waited for him to lead the way up to his room. He could feel Vanessa's eyes on him, but he didn't care. If she was moving on, he could to. Only he'd make it clear to her that he was. He didn't want her back, and he was done beating himself up about breaking up with her. He didn't need her.

"Your room is big. I've never been in this one before." She stated as she walked into his hotel room. "Or at least I don't remember it."

"Who cares." He replied before he started to kiss her.

Her kiss was rough, almost to rough. It was far from what he was used to. She didn't taste like Vanessa did either. She tasted like she had been used many times. He quickly began to pull away from her, but she insisted on kissing him a little bit more. This must have been her game plan. He took a few steps away from her and slowly began to rub the back of his neck as he turned his back towards her. How the hell was he going to get her out of here? She wasn't going to leave until she got something out of him. She loudly cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You like?" She asked as she slid the upper part of her dress down, revealing her breasts to him. "I know they're nothing like Vanessa's, but they're close. Right?"

"You...you should go." He said as he looked at her face, suddenly realizing where he had seen her from. She was one of the regular ring rats who followed them from city to city hoping for a night with one of them.

"Why, I thought we were having fun." She said as she tried to push him onto the bed and straddle his legs. "I can be her, you can even call me her name if you want. I don't care."

The words rang in and out of his ears as she said them. He oddly found himself wanting to do what she was requesting. It would be a good way for him to get some of his frustration out. It wouldn't be right though. If Vanessa were to find out, she'd never speak to him again. Even though they weren't really on speaking terms right now, that was the one thing he didn't want.

"No, you need to go. Now!" He said as he pushed her off of him. "You can't even come close to being Vanessa. Not even if you tried."

He watched as she stuck out her lip and began to pull up the top of her dress. That only reminded him why he hated ring rats so much. They would literately do anything to get some, even act like a child.

"Goodnight Dean." She said with a smile before she started to walk down the hall.

"Whatever." He replied as he closed the door.

He slowly began to pound his head against the door. It was time for him to face facts. He did care, he cared more than ever about what Vanessa did, and who she was doing it with. So much that he had grown tired of constantly telling himself that he didn't. Why couldn't he just let her see his dark side? Was it really that hard to break down and show the one he loved the most everything he had tried to hard to keep hidden from the world? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did.

**A/N: I'm in the mist of working on Vanessa's New Year's chapter as you are reading this. I plan on having it posted by tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews, I love all of you!**


	15. Let It Hurt

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: I tried to poor a lot of emotion into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_Let It Hurt_

"Damn it."

Vanessa quickly leaned down to grab her now broken shoe as she walked out of the elevator. This is why she didn't wear heels, unless she absolutely had to. Flats and converse were more her thing. That was probably why she only had well did have only one pair of heels in her closet. Thank God Valerie was the same size. She took a deep breath as she began to fumble around in her bag for the key to her room. This was also another reason why she wasn't into the whole girly girl thing. She always lost stuff when she needed it most.

"Got it." She softly said to herself as a door down the hall opened, making her look up. She quickly regretted it as soon as she figured out who's room it was.

"Goodnight Dean." A short red haired woman softly said with a smile as she walked out of his room.

She couldn't help but stare at her as she walked past. Her eyes were beautiful, as was the rest of her. From the looks of it, she hadn't been there for just drinks either. Her dress was wrinkled and her lipstick was smudged on her cheek. She watched the woman walk down the hall until she walked into the elevator. Vanessa quickly slid the key into the slot and opened the door before Dean could see her. Her stomach felt like it had taken a pounding as she rested her head against the door.

"You've got to get yourself together Nes. This was going to happen one day." She told herself.

Another quick deep breath filled her lungs before she removed her forehead from the door and changed out of her dress and into something comfortable. She allowed herself a few moments of piece before her mind returned to what had just happened. How could he be sleeping with someone already? Had she been the only one that meant it when they said they were the love of each other's lives? Was that just a lie?

"Stop it Nessa." She mumbled to herself as soon as she felt the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

If only her words had registered in her mind. She quickly picked up the glass she had been drinking out of earlier and threw it against the wall. After that, every thing was a bit of a blur to her. She was to blinded by rage and tears to know what was going on. The only thing she knew was that she had some how managed to make it to the floor and that most of the breakables in the room were broken. _That's going to be a nice bill._

"Open the door Nessa." She heard Roman say as he began to pound on the door.

"I'm fine Roman, go away. Please." She responded.

"No you're not. If you were you wouldn't have called me Roman. You only do that when you're annoyed or upset." He retorted. "Now open the door before I go downstairs and get the spare key to your room."

"Fine." She mumbled to herself as she found the strength to stand up and open the door.

He took a deep breath as he stood in the door way and looked at her tear streaked face. Without a word she turned away from him and returned to her previous spot on the floor. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and lay there all night.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing." She lied.

"So you just tore the room apart for no reason?" He asked.

She slowly began to bite her lip as she looked up at him. The tears were starting to form as she debated on telling him what had happened. She knew if she did, he would want to beat the living hell out of Dean. That was the last thing she wanted to happen right now, even though he had hurt her.

"I saw...there was...he had another girl in his room." She sobbed.

"Damn." He replied, falling to his knees so he could get a better look at her. "That's fucked up. You guys haven't even been broken up for a month yet. Not that it's a good time limit, but still."

"I know." She squeaked out. "I hate him. Why does he get to move on first? It's not fair."

"It isn't baby girl. He's scum, and you don't deserve that." He said. "Look at me. You're better than that. Okay?"

She slowly began to nod her head as he wiped the newly formed tears away from her face. He was right, she was better than that but it didn't change the fact that she still wanted Dean more than anything in the world. Even after seeing that bimbo of a ring rat come out of his room like she was something special. Bullshit. She was far from anything special.

"I'm so tired." She whispered. "I feel like I haven't slept since I got back out on the road."

"Come on, let's see if we can fix that." He replied as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Okay." She whispered.

She felt like a small child as he began to tuck her into the bed. As soon as he was done he slowly made his way over to the other side and laid down beside her. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arm around her and turned on the TV. She looked over at him before she allowed herself to rest her head on the side of his arm. It was clear that this was his way of comforting her, but he was married. Everything in her knew this was wrong.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"You're..." She started but didn't finish.

"Don't even say it. She won't mind considering the situation." He replied as his eyes went back to the TV. "Besides, she loves you."

She slowly nodded her head before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Thank God for Roman, otherwise who knows what kind of state of mind she'd be in right now. Hell if he hadn't of shown up she probably would have went and gave Dean a piece of her mind, or at least thought about it. Her heart might not of been done with him, but her brain was officially done with him. She had to be.

**A/N: I have a mini playlist of the songs I used for inspiration for this chapter. I'll post it below my author's note. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another one posted either New Years Eve or New Years. After that I'll probably take a little bit of a break, depends on my mood. Thank you for the reviews and being so loyal! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Playlist:<br>**Scream - Katie Armiger  
>Six Degrees of Separation - The Script<br>Let It Hurt - Rascal Flatts  
>Thousand Needles - Lea Michele<br>It Aint Pretty - Lady Antebelum  
>Was I the Only One - Jordin Sparks<em>


	16. Dolph's Question

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**A/N: If you haven't seen the new manip, I made a small adjustment to what Vanessa looks like. She now looks like Shelley Hennig. I felt she was a better choice to base her looks off of than Vanessa Hudgens.**

_Dolph's Question_

"Here are your winners, Vanessa and Dolph Ziggler!"

A smile grew across Vanessa's face as Dolph took her hand in his and raised her arm for the Corpus Christi, Texas crowd to see. The sound of the crowd chanting her name over and over filled the arena. To be honest this surprised her a bit, considering she was standing in the wrong with one of the top Superstars of 2014. Yea sure she was the Divas Champion, but that was nothing compared to Dolph and his Intercontinental Championship.

"Great job out there." Dolph said as they walked past the curtain and down the steps.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." She replied. "Your Zig Zag on Tyson was killer. I don't know how he got up after that one."

"Not as good as your Ness dive on Nattie though." He retorted, making her turn to look at him. "I mean it, you've been killing it this year. 2015 is going to be your year."

"Thanks, but were only two weeks into the year." She said as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Let's not get to far ahead of ourselves."

He slowly began to nod his head as she sat down on one of the near by luggage carts. She placed her championship down beside her as he sat down on the other side of the cart. They sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat. It was clear by his body language that he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how. She turned towards him, focusing all of her attention on him in hopes that he would say what was on his mind.

"I have a question." He softly said as he looked at her.

She wasn't sure if he had said it that way because he didn't want others to hear or because of his tenderhearted nature. Either way, she already knew what the question was. He had kissed her cheek on New Years Eve, it was clear as day what his question was going to be. The only thing she was worried about was how she was going to let him down easy. She wasn't ready for what he wanted quite yet.

"Okay." She replied.

"I know your not over Dean, and your answer probably won't be yes, but I'm going to go for it anyways 'cause if I don't..." He rambled as he looked down at his hands.

"Dolph, just say it." She replied, making him stop and look up at her.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked. "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to. We're having a welcome back night on the town for Orton after Smackdown is over, and I figured we could go together."

"I'd love to go with you, but I'm not ready for the whole dating thing right now." She replied. "If that's okay."

"Yea, that's fine. I understand that you're not ready for that kind of thing yet." He said as he place his hand on her's.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It takes time to move on from something like that." He said as he slid off of the crate. "I'm willing to wait though."

The smile returned to her face as he began to walk away from her. That was until she saw Dean come out of the the trainers room. Her stomach suddenly felt the same way it had the night she saw that woman come out of his room. Reminders of that night still sent her into a bit of a crazed fit. She took a deep breath and remembered what Roman had told her._ 'You're better than that. Okay?' _Those simple words made her stop and think. Was she really going to sit here and say no to someone who wanted to be with her, or was she going to ditch the person who let her go and say yes?

"Hey, Dolph." She said, making him turn to look at her.

"Yea?" He replied.

"You know what actually...let's make it a date." She said.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yea, if it doesn't work out, we can at least say we tried it." She replied as she jumped down from the crate.

"Okay, I'll see you after the show." He replied with a smile before walking away from her.

**A/N: Vanessa's going on a date! I know it's not who you guys want her to go on a date with, but Dolph is cute right. lol Hold on, don't leave me quite yet. There's still more action between Dean and Vanessa. In fact, there's some in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! :)**


	17. Easier To Lie

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Heads up, in this story Dolph isn't going to get fired. 'Cause that's stupid and heartbreaking. :(_**

_Easier To Lie_

"Are you having fun?"

A smile grew across Vanessa's face as Dolph's fingers laced with her's. She took a deep breath as she looked out at the huge crowd of people. Normally this would be the last place you'd see her at, but it's where the group wanted to go.

"It's kind of packed in here." She softly said as he leaned towards her to hear her better.

"Yea, it's not bothering you is it?" He questioned.

"No, it's fine." She lied as she took a glance around the room again.

It wasn't fine. Actually it was far from it. Sure, she was fine with the amount of people in the room, it was a normal thing for her to be surrounded by this many people on a daily basis. The thing that was bothering her was the fact that they were so close to her. They were so close that she felt like they were on top of her. She wanted to scream.

"You wanna go dance?" She heard Dolph ask drawing her attention back to him.

"What?" She asked, shooting him a funny look.

"I said do you wanna go dance?" He asked again.

"I don't dance." She replied. "I am kinda hot though. I think I'm going to step outside for a bit."

"Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"I'm good, stay here and have fun. I'll be right back." She said as she touched his bicep.

He slowly nodded as she stood up and made her way outside. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as soon as she was out the door. The cool air felt good on her lungs. Way better than the hot and stuffy air she had been breathing for the past hour and a half. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. Considering you normally couldn't see them in the city, she was going to enjoy the view before it disappeared.

"You normally don't see stars like that at this time of night in the city." She heard a man say as he walked up to her.

"They're beautiful. Almost like the ones at my old apartment in Vegas." She replied. "I loved those."

"Yea, the ones in Vegas are better though." He replied.

"Have you been to Vegas?" She questioned, still looking up at the stars.

"I guess you can say that. I mean I live there when I'm not on the road." He softly said.

As soon as the words filled her ears she realized who she had been talking to. His blue eyes pierced through her as soon as she looked into them, making her heart beat faster than normal. She hated that. It wasn't supposed to do that anymore. It was supposed to hate him.

"Dean." She forced the nerve to say as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean too." He replied. "I mean, you look a little startled."

"No, you're fine." She said as she looked down at her shoes. "I just...it's from all the people in there."

"Too many people." They both said at the same time.

She slowly nodded her head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Neither one knew what to say to each other, but it was clear as day to anyone that walked by them that they had so much to say to each other. They just didn't know how to say it. One wanted to scream at the other for hurting her, and the other wanted to tell her how much he still loved her.

"So Dolph's my replacement?" He finally said, breaking the silence.

She slowly took a deep breath as she looked up at him. Everything in her wanted to tell him that they were here as friends, but the reminder of what had happened the other night was holding her back. She couldn't get the image of the woman, out of her mind. Everything from her messed up red hair, to her smudged lipstick was burned into her brain. Part of her wondered if he had enjoyed it, or if it was just some kind of fling.

"He's not your replacement Dean." She said. "No one could be your replacement."

"Good." He replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's good, 'cause..."

"He's not your replacement, but we are seeing each other." She said, cutting him off. "Kind of like you and that girl you had in your room on New Years Eve."

"You saw that..." He softly said.

"Yea." She replied. "She's pretty. I'm happy for you."

Her hazel eyes connected with his blue ones. She could see the small twinge of pain in his eyes. Before she knew it he was walking away from her. She didn't know if she should follow him or just let him walk away from her. If she followed him would that make her seem like the desperate ex who would do anything to get him back? He had moved on, if he hadn't he wouldn't have brought that ring rat to his room. One last breath of cold air filled her lungs before she walked back inside.

"You okay?" Dolph asked as he walked over to her. "I thought you left or something."

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied. "Speaking of leaving, can we go?"

He nodded his head as he helped her put her coat on. She slowly laced her fingers in between his as soon as he finished putting his coat on. Her mind began to race as they cut through the crowd. What she had said to Dean might have been a lie, but she had to do it. It was easier that way. It was the only way for her to heal her heart. She'd learn to love Dolph someday, right? Maybe not the same way she had with Dean, but Dolph would treat her better than Dean had. That was something she was willing to lie for. Even if it hurt.

**A/N: I managed to come up with a cute little Dean and Vanessa moment. It took a while though 'cause I've been busy this week. I hope to have another chapter out by the weekend's end. Thank you for the reviews. I love all of you! :)**


	18. Easier Than Telling The Truth

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: Oh goodness, thank you so much for the reviews. I adore all of you! Enjoy a chapter from Valerie's POV!_**

_Easier__ Than Telling The Truth_

"Hello, Sister!"

Valerie watched as a smile grew across Vanessa's face as soon as she saw her. It was clear that she had missed her like crazy since she had gone back out on the road. She couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. There would be no way she'd be able to do what her sister was doing if the shoe was on the other foot.

"I've missed you so much. I didn't know you were coming tonight." Vanessa said as she hugged her.

"I told Seth not to tell you. I wanted to keep it a surprise." She replied.

"A nice surprise it is. I have so many things to tell you." Vanessa said as she sat back down on the floor.

Valerie nodded her head in agreement as she sat down on the floor beside her sister. She allowed Vanessa to finish putting her gear on before she spoke. Even then, she wasn't sure how she was going to word what she was about to say.

"How about you start with your date with Dolph." She stated making Vanessa look over at her.

"My what?" Vanessa asked.

"Your date with Dolph. Why didn't you tell me about it?" She questioned.

"Cause it really wasn't a date." Vanessa replied. "Who told you it was a date? Wait, don't answer that. I should've known it was Seth."

"Does Dolph know it wasn't a date?" She asked.

Vanessa quickly shrugged her shoulders as she pretended to adjust her kick pad. She could try to avoid it all she wanted, but she wasn't done talking about this. It wasn't fair to Dolph if she was leading him on.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Vanessa asked. "You should be happy I'm getting out and forgetting about Dean."

"You're leading him on, you know that right?" She said, ignoring Vanessa's question.

"I'm not leading him on. I told him I wasn't over Dean." Vanessa retorted.

"But you went on a date with him. That's giving him hope." She shot back.

"Val, is this why you came here?" Vanessa asked, as she stood up. "Cause if it is, I don't have time for it okay. I have a match I have to worry about."

"No, thats not why I came here. I came here to see you, and to knock some sense into you." She said. "Have you talked to Dean?"

"No...well kinda. We talked the other night, but it didn't amount to anything." Vanessa said. "He wasn't happy that I was with Dolph."

"Maybe you should talk to him." She replied.

Vanessa shot her a look that would kill her if it could. It was more than clear that talking to Dean was the last thing she wanted to do. That was understandable though, considering what had happened on New Years Eve, but if she was going to sit around like she was it was something she needed to consider doing.

"I'm not talking to him. There's no point. It's about all I can do to keep myself from screaming at him for sleeping with that...that thing." Vanessa replied.

"So you're angry?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm angry." Vanessa replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure that you're angry, or are you jealous?" She asked.

"What?" Vanessa snapped. "Why would I be jealous of a ring rat?"

"I'm not saying you're jealous of the ring rat, I'm saying your jealous 'cause it wasn't you that he was having fun with that night." Valerie replied. "You can admit it, Ness. I won't tell anyone."

"Anger and jealousy, it's the same thing isn't it?" Vanessa asked.

"Not really, saying you're angry is easier than telling the truth though." She replied. "It's a way of fighting off the pain."

"Whatever, I'm still not talking to him." Vanessa said.

"Okay." She replied, as she stood up.

"I mean it, Val." Vanessa said.

"Okay. I won't push it anymore." She said.

Vanessa slowly took a deep breath as she looked down at her boots, then back up at Valerie. A small twinge of pain that had been hidden behind her hazel eyes had suddenly came to light as she studied her. Even if Vanessa hadn't said it, Valerie had finally gotten what she had came for. Her sister was still in love with Dean, now all she had to do was put her plan in motion. Even if it did require a little more work than she had originally planned. Thank God she had Seth and Roman to help her.

**_A/N: Sister Valerie hitting Vanessa with some harsh truth. Hmm, I wonder what she has planned for her. ;) Thank you for the reviews and taking the time to read my little story. _**


	19. The Truth

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be from Roman's POV. Enjoy my loves!**_

_The Truth_

"She all but admitted it to me. Now all we have to do is get Dean in on the plan and we're good."

Roman slowly began to shift his weight from one foot to another as Valerie and Seth continued to talk to each other. Normally he'd be all for Vanessa and Dean getting back together but the reminder of how much pain she was in after seeing him with someone else kept pulling him back. He had never seen her in that kind of pain, and never wanted to again.

"Rom...you in there?" He heard Seth ask, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the conversation. "Did you hear me?"

"What, no sorry." He quickly replied. "I was thinking about Baby Girl. You guys weren't there when she broke down. What if this doesn't work, she can't handle it again."

"It's going to work Rom. If he didn't want her back he wouldn't have called me to tell me that nothing happened with that girl, nor would he be texting Seth asking how she was." Valerie replied. "The only issue here is getting them in the same room, and some how trying to get them to talk to each other. They're just to damn stubborn. That's why I need you to talk to Dean."

"Me, what, why?!" He questioned. "He hasn't talked to me since he broke up with her."

"That's my point. Maybe if it comes from you, he'll listen." She replied. "He's right there, please Rom. For my sister?"

Valerie flashed the smile that made his insides melt. He hated that smile. It was the same one Vanessa used on him constantly back when they were in The Shield. Hell, she still used it. Probably because it always got her what she wanted. He slowly rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and made his way towards Dean. He had no idea what he was going to say to him, all he knew was he wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hey man, can we talk?" He asked as he looked at Dean.

"Not really." Dean replied, before walking outside.

The large Samoan raised his eyebrows as he watched his longtime friend pull out a pack of cigarettes and walked outside. They both knew that Dean had said he quit smoking so his body would be healthier, but in reality it was because Vanessa didn't like it. That was the kind of effect she had always had on him. It was clear that it was still there if he had gone back to it. He took in a deep breath before he followed Dean outside. He hated it when he had to be a dick, but this time it was for Vanessa.

"Give me that you dumb ass." Roman said as he pulled the cigarette out of Dean's mouth. "You need to stop being a jerk and fix things with Vanessa. Like now."

"Why, she's with Dolph?" Dean shot back. "She's happy."

"No she's not, she's miserable. That thing with Dolph, that never started. She told you she was with him to get back at you. Besides, you can't tell me that she wouldn't drop him quicker than one of her dropkicks if you told her how you really felt." Roman replied.

"How do you know how I really feel?" Dean questioned. "You don't know anything anymore."

"Really? 'Cause I know about the text messages you sent to Seth's phone. I saw all of them. I know you called Valerie and asked her for help. Don't tell me I don't know anything." He said.

Dean said nothing as he began to kick around a small rock that was in front of him. He had never seen him like this before. It was like he had completely shut down without her. Like he was lost.

"I thought it was better if we were apart. I didn't want her to see the bad stuff, ya know. Now I'm just walking around lost without her. She was the first one I was...am willing to open up to." He said. "I'm so fucking stupid. My ass deserves to be kicked for what I've done."

"To be honest, I had half the mind to come out here and do that for what you put her through, but I didn't because she still loves you. Even after you made her think that you slept with that ring rat. She didn't deserve that Dean." He said as he threw the cigarette to the ground and smashed it.

"I know, but I didn't...I couldn't." Dean softly said, as he threw the pack into the trash.

"I know, that's why we need to talk." He said. "She's in there thinking you did, and she's not going to talk to you unless you fix it."

"And how do you expect me to do that? She won't talk to me, let alone be in the same room as me." Dean said.

"We have an idea on how you can get her back, but you have to fess up to your shit. All of it." Roman said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Okay. Wait, who the hell is we?" Dean questioned.

"Val, Seth, and I." Roman retorted as they walked into the arena. "All you have to do is follow it."

"I'm not sure..." Dean started as he stopped in his tracks. "I mean, what if it doesn't work?"

"Trust me, it'll work." Roman replied with a smile.

**A/N: Intervention time! Honestly were you expecting anything else. ;) We shall see what happens in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews. **


	20. All You Ever Wanted

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: This is a bit of a big chapter. Enjoy my loves!**_

_All You Ever Wanted_

"Time to face all of your shit, man."

Dean stared at the door as he tried to muster up the courage to extended his arm out and knock on the door. Why was this so hard? All he had to do was reach up and knock on the door. He had done it many times before. It was nothing new, and one of the most simplest things in the world. His fingers slowly began to trace the numbers on the door as the door behind him opened.

"Just knock on the door already." A short, blonde haired woman said with a smile before she went inside her apartment.

"Okay." He replied.

Before he knew it, his hand was making a loud pounding sound on the door in front of him. The sound of his heart beating inside of him was twice as loud as his knocks on the door. He wanted to run, but the sound of her voice stopped him. He suddenly realized that there was no going back now. There was no running away from this, it was now or never. He had to face all of the shit he had put her through over the past month or so. Hopefully she wasn't to far gone to turn around and forgive him, or at least forget about it enough to.

"Hey, Ness." He said as soon as he saw her hazel eyes.

"Dean...what are you doing here?" She asked as she starred up at him.

"I came to see you." He replied.

"I get that." She said as she crossed her arms. It was apparent that she didn't want him here, and she didn't want to talk. "But why?"

"Can I come in?" He asked. "We need to talk, and I don't want to do it out in the hall."

She slowly took a deep breath in as she studied him. He wasn't sure if she was going to let him in or make him stand in the hall way forever. It wasn't long before she took a step to the side, allowing him to come in.

"So what do you need to talk about?" She asked as she made her way into her living room. "Cause I have nothing to say to you."

"I fucked up..." He started.

"Tell me something I don't know." She retorted, making him take in a deep breath.

He deserved that. Actually he deserved a lot more than that for what he had put her through. If the shoe was on the other foot, the last thing he'd be doing right now was standing in his apartment listening to her ramble on and on about how much she had fucked up and how she wanted him back. Hell, he wouldn't even had let her in.

"Can you just listen to me, please? That's all I'm asking, then I'll leave." He said.

"Fine." She softly said as she sat down on the coffee table.

"Like I said, I fucked up and I get that. I lied to you when I told you I couldn't protect you. That wasn't the reason why I ended things with you. I ended them because you got to close. I couldn't let you see that side of me that I've never let anyone see before. There's...there's something about you that scares the shit out of me. It's a good kind of scare though. It makes me...makes me want to open up to you, and show you everything and nothing at the same time." He said. "I didn't fully realize that until I let you go. I was lost, and I still am."

Silence quickly filled the room as she starred a hole through him. He wasn't sure if she didn't know what to say or if she was still processing that long winded speech he had just given. She was just sitting there as if she was waiting to see if he was done with what he had said. Without a word he started to turn away and leave like he said he would, but the sound of her voice stopped him.

"What about that girl? Did you open up to her too?" She finally asked.

Of course she was going to ask about that. Even though he was kind of hoping that she wouldn't. That she'd just forget about it, but any person in their right mind knew better than that. He took a few steps back before answering her.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but nothing happened." He said.

"Nothing, do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked. "Honestly have a little respect for me, Dean."

"I do have respect for you, Vanessa. I'm not lying, all I did was kiss her and that was it." He said.

"You just said nothing happened!" She said as she stood up. "Now you're telling me all you did was kiss her? You call that respect, are you fucking kidding me?"

He said nothing as she began to pace back and forth. She had done this many times back when they were in The Shield. Normally it was because she was pissed off at one of them, or trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. Option A was the case this time. He had to fix this before he got in deeper than he already was.

"You're mad..." He started.

"Mad, I'm far from mad." She replied. "I could kill you right now. Do you really think that you can just come in here and tell me everything I've ever wanted from you and just think it's okay? Think that I'll drop everything and just be with you again? I can't do that Dean. Don't you see that?"

"Ness..." He said as he reached out to touch her.

"No, don't touch me. I have somewhere to be." She quickly said as she pushed him away and walked past him. "I want you gone by the time I come back."

He watched as she picked up her coat and her keys before walking out the door without a word. To say he was confused about what had just happened would be far from the truth. Everything in him told him to go after her, except his brain. It was telling him to give her some time to process everything that had just happened. He was crazy for thinking that she could handle all of it at once.

**A/N: Whelp, there you have it! What the hell is going to happen next? Will Vanessa get back with Dean, or will she move on with Dolph? We shall see! Thank you so much for the reviews and reading. :)**


	21. Admit The Truth

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted lately. I've been going through some stuff. **_

_Admit The Truth_

"How do I know he's not lying to me again?"

Vanessa took a deep breath as she began to roll her finger around the rim of her cup. She noticed Valerie shoot her a concerned look, making her finger come to a stop. They both knew that this was one of her habits she had picked up when they were little. Watching her finger go round and round was a bit of a stress reliever for her. She had become to reliant on it though. It was always a dead give away to anyone that knew her that she was stressed.

"So what are you going to do?" Seth questioned. "I mean if he was lying do you really think he'd travel all the way from Vegas to Davenport just to lie to your face? I don't think so."

"I just don't know. I'm just so confused. Hell I didn't know the real reason why he broke up with me until now. What else is he keeping from me?" She replied, running her fingers through the top of her long hair. "What do you think Val?"

"I don't know." Valerie replied. "I love Dean, but he hurt you and you're my sister. It's hard, Ness. I want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too, but what if he leaves again? I don't think I can handle that." Vanessa softly said. "It hurts. I can forgive him, but I can't forget about it. I can't stop seeing that...thing walk out of his room."

The room grew quiet as Vanessa's words began to soak into their minds. She was finally admitting what they knew all along, she was afraid. Who wouldn't be though if the love of their life picked up and left when no real reason, then all of a sudden came back wanting to be back in your life? It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The silence became broken as Valerie took a deep breath.

"Seth, you need to show her." She said as she looked at him.

"Show me what?" Vanessa responded before Seth could say anything.

"I'll be back Ness." He softly said.

She watched as he slowly stood up, before walking into the living room to get his cell phone. A questionable look flashed across her face as she waited for him to come back into the kitchen. She had no idea what was about to hit her. Her eyes began to dart back and forth between Roman and her sister as he walked back into the room.

"Seth, I'm sure whatever you need to show me can wait. All I can think about is..." Vanessa stared but stopped as soon as Seth handed her his phone.

Her thumb slowly brushed over the screen as she began to read the many text messages Dean had sent Seth about her for the past month or so. She had been unaware that Dean was still in contact with Seth until now. Like she had with Roman, Dean had relied on Seth as his therapist. There had to be at least twenty different conversations between them in front of her. _I miss her. I fucked up. Help me get her back, Seth. _It only made her wonder how many they had while they were at work.

"I didn't tell you, 'cause he asked me not to. He figured it'd be better for you to move on if you didn't know." Seth said as the last text message filled her mind. "He realizes his mistakes, Ness."

"This doesn't change anything." She said. "He still..."

"He didn't. All they did was kiss. He stopped it before it could go any farther." Valerie quickly said, making her sister's eyes land on her. "He called me the night it happened. I didn't want to talk to him, but I figured I'd give him a chance to say something. That's how I found out he had been texting Seth since you moved to Davenport."

"And you kept this from me?" Vanessa questioned.

"I told them too." Roman said. "After seeing your room that night, and having to comfort you the way I did, Ness you were in no condition to handle something like that. You would've ruined him and yourself."

"You don't know that, Roman." She said as she stood up. "None of you know what I would've done 'cause you're happy with the ones you love. Meanwhile I'm over here trying to pick myself up, piece by piece because I thought Dean didn't want to be with me."

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked as she threw her coat over her arms.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think, unless you think I can't handle that." She responded before closing the door behind her.

The cold air hit her smack in the face as she slammed the door shut. It was so cold that it hurt her lungs and her eyes began to water. It didn't matter though considering they were doing that before she even walked out the door. She was angry, and had every right to be. How could they keep something like that from her? She slowly made her way to her car as the wind came to a sudden stop.

"Vanessa, stop!" She heard Valerie say as she opened the car door. "Look at me."

"Why Val? What more could you possibly have to say, or are you keeping something else from me?" She questioned, throwing her arms out.

"No, I'm done keeping things from you. I get it, you're hurt and you're scared. That's why you're acting out." Valerie replied. "That doesn't mean you should take it out on Dean though. He admitted he made a mistake, he came back to you, stop punishing him. Stop punishing yourself."

She said nothing as she looked back at her car. Valerie was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She was terrified. The idea of love scared her, 'cause she was the type of person who liked things that was concrete. That's probably why she had issues with love. She couldn't touch it, or hold it. All she could do was pray that it would never change or hurt her. That was why she was so afraid to love Dean. Why she didn't want to do it again.

"I have Dolph..." She started to say.

"Don't pull that crap. We both know you've already ended that because you weren't ready." Valerie replied. "Dolph told me himself."

"That doesn't mean that I won't learn to love him one day." She shot back. "Why can't you just let me make my own choices?"

"Okay, I'll let you make your own choices but first I want you to do something for me." Valerie said as she held onto her sister's arms.

"What?" She questioned.

"Close your eyes. Imagine your life after your carrier is done. You have everything you want, a beautiful house, and babies who are your world." Valerie said. "Most importantly you have a man beside you day and night. He's the love of your life. I want you to tell me who that is."

She could almost see the picture that Valerie was describing to her play out in her head as the words filled her brain. She saw the house, with the white fence around it, and the dog running out of the house to play with her children in the back yard. One boy, and one girl. Just like she had always wanted. The only thing missing was their father, but it was already clear to her who he was. The boy's sandy blonde curls, and the girl's blue eyes was a dead give away. It was Dean, it was always going to be Dean.

"Tell him."

**A/N: I have a little play list set up for this chapter also. I'll post it below. I got my inspiration for this chapter from a youtube video. Thank you for reading and as a special gift to I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as I get it done. Since I'm already half way done, it should be sometime today. **

* * *

><p><em>Playlist for Chapter:<em>  
><em>Little Do You Know - Alex and Sierra<em>  
><em>Guarded - Kevin Daniel<em>  
><em>It's Always You - Kris Allen<em>


	22. I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit long 'cause I kind of got carried away. Enjoy!**_

_I Fall In Love With You Every Single Day_

"Hi, I'm Kara."

Dean softly smiled at the short blonde standing at the door of the apartment across from Vanessa's. He had seen her before when he came to visit Seth in the past. He didn't know much about her though. Only that she was a fan of The Shield, and that Vanessa was her favorite out of the four. He slowly nodded his head as he grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." He responded so she wouldn't think he was rude.

"I've been wondering when you were going to show up." She replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I just thought it was weird that you hadn't came to visit considering you and Vanessa are dating. I mean she's been here for a month or so and you hadn't shown up. I was afraid you two had..." She started.

"Broken up?" He finished as she nodded her head in agreement. "We did, that's why she moved here. Now I'm trying to fix things, and I'm failing at it."

She took a deep breath and raised her eye brows as she looked down at the ground. Of course she was on Vanessa's side, everyone was. They both stood in an awkward silence as they waited for the other one to say something, neither saying a word. He was just about to leave before she opened her mouth to say something.

"You wanna come in and wait for her until she get's back? I'm guessing she told you that she wanted you gone by the time she came back, right?" She asked. "Maybe I can help you with your problem."

He began to furrow his brows as he looked back at her. It wasn't such a bad idea was it? He didn't want to leave things the way he had with Vanessa, so why not wait for her?

"Okay." He responded as she opened the door and walked in.

Her apartment looked almost identical to Vanessa's, only backwards and more girly. He began to wonder if this is what Valerie's bedroom had looked like compared to Vanessa's when they were growing up. A sharp breath filled his lungs as his eyes caught a glimpse of a photo of him and Vanessa on her lap top. It was from the night she won her first Divas Championship. It was also the night of their first kiss. Yea, it may not have been real, but it was still one of the most perfect kisses he'd ever had.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Kara said pulling him from his thoughts. "I mean that in that nicest way possible too."

"Yea, why am I such an idiot?" He asked, still looking around her apartment.

"'Cause, getting Vanessa back is simple." She replied.

Clearly it wasn't because he had tried already and failed, big time. Something in him told him that he should listen to her though. It was worth a try right? If it didn't work, he could at least say he did that. He'd do anything at this point.

"Okay, tell me how it's so simple." He said.

"Well, considering I ship you two to the moon and back..." She started, but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean you ship us?" He questioned.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of Deanessa?" She replied before going back to what she had been talking about before. "Anyways, you're a smooth talker right? We all know it. Well, you need to turn that off. Every woman's heard how much a man wants her or how sorry they are when they want us back. Show her Dean. That's all you have to do. Just show her."

He slowly began to nod his head as he looked out at the city. She was right, now the only question is how was he supposed to show her? He had never let a woman into his life long enough to do something like this. He honestly had no idea where to start.

"Okay, and how do I do that?" He asked.

"Ugh, good Lord do I have to do everything? Come on, I have her spare key to her apartment." She said, taking his wrist in her hand. "I'll help you, but we have to work quickly, 'cause I'm betting she'll be home in an hour or so."

"Okay, you can explain to me what shipping is while we do whatever we're going to do." He retorted as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"You're sure this is going to work?" Dean asked as he looked over at Kara.<p>

"Trust me, she'll love it." She replied. "It's from her favorite episode of Friends."

He slowly nodded as she lit the last candle. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the room. It reminded him of the night they first made love, but only ten times bigger. He watched as Kara took a look out the window and smiled.

"She's on her way up. Let me know how it goes okay?" Kara said, placing her hand on the door.

"If you see me leave in less than five minutes, you'll know how it goes." He replied.

"True, but something tells me that you won't be leaving until much later." She replied with a smile. "Bye, Dean."

"Kara, have you seen Dean?" He heard Vanessa say a few minutes after Kara shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Nes, but he left." Kara replied.

"Oh, okay." Vanessa said. "Thanks anyways."

It wasn't long before he heard her door shut from the other side. He quickly took a glance around the room, trying to figure out where he should stand. _Forget it, just stay where you are._ He thought as he heard her fumbling with her keys. She slowly opened the door with her eyes remaining on the door. It was like she was afraid she'd to see an empty apartment.

"Hey." He said, making her look up.

"I thought you left." She softly said as she looked at him.

"I thought about it, but that's not how I wanted to end things. I don't want to end things." He replied. "I get...I get that you don't want me to be around you right now, but I need to tell you something."

"Dean I.." She started.

"Please, just let me get this out." He said. "I love you. More than I've ever loved someone before. I fall in love with you every single day. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you look my way. Then I was stupid enough to go and hurt you. I felt lost without you. I don't want to feel that way again, but I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"I love you." She replied without any hesitation. "I love you, and I want you here every day. Okay?"

"Okay." He softly replied as his forehead touched her's.

He couldn't believe that Kara's plan had worked. He wasn't going to complain about it though, 'cause Vanessa was in his arms again. This was where he was supposed to be.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to that bed and have my way with you." She softly said as he lips brushed his.

"Stealing my words." He replied as he picked her up. "I may have to reward you for that."

"That's the plan, silly boy." She replied with a smile before she kissed him.

It felt good to have her lips on his again. He had waited for the taste of her lips for so long now. She slowly began to lift his shirt over his head as he placed her on the bed. He smiled as she began to eye his abdomen the same way she did the first time. That was something he hoped she'd never stop doing. Her teeth brushed over her lower lip as she looked up at him. There was no sign of fear in her eyes as she removed her shirt and began to kiss him again. It wasn't long before their naked bodies became entangled with the sheets.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"Sure." She replied.

"When you saw that girl...why didn't you confront me about it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I probably would've if Roman hadn't shown up. I hated you so much after I saw her leave your room." She replied. "I didn't want to believe that you'd do that, but I..."

"You don't have to say it. I would be too if I was you." He replied. "Just know it's not going to happen again. I not leaving again. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied with a smile before resting her head on his chest.

**A/N: I told you I got carried away. I hope you enjoyed it. There are a few more chapters left before I end this story. I'm thinking about making another one, but I'm not sure what the plot is going to be yet. I'll keep you guys updated.**


	23. What Are You Waiting For?

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I love you guys. :)**_

_What Are You Waiting For?_

-2 weeks later-

"Ness...you up?"

A smile grew across Dean's face as he walked into their bed room and saw Vanessa still sleeping in their bed. A few weeks ago, that was a sight he thought he'd never see again. He was beyond grateful for the second chance she had given him, and made sure she knew it every day. His eyes slowly began to take every ounce of her body in as she laid there sleeping. Everything from the way her left shoulder blade slightly peaking up out of her body frame, to the small dimples on her lower back. Even the way the blanket wrapped around her body, covering only her shorts. Why did he ever let that go?

"Mmm...what time is it?" He heard her ask, pulling him out of his day dream.

"8 in the morning." He replied.

"Did you work out already?" She questioned.

"I just got back." He replied. "I didn't want to wake you."

She slowly began to rub her hands over her eyes as she nodded her head. It was better if he didn't wake her. They both knew if he had, she wouldn't be a very pleasant person. He watched as she stood up and began to stretch out her body. His smile grew a little bigger as her tattoo that she shared with her sister came into his view. He wasn't much for tattoos, but he loved that small lizard.

"What?" She asked as he walked over to her and placed his hands around her waist.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful in the morning." He replied.

"Thank you, even if it's not true. My hair is a mess, and I smell." She replied as she hugged him closer to her. "I don't even want to know what my breath smells like."

"It smells like perfection, with a hint of mint." He joked, making her look up at him.

"Shut up." She replied as she playfully hit him. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"Cause I don't feel like getting dressed. Any chance we can have a lazy day in our apartment?" She replied. "Actually, a lazy day in our bed?"

He quickly placed his finger to his chin, acting like he was pondering the idea of staying in bed with her all day. Did she really think he'd say no to that? A day in bed with her, doing nothing but watching random movies, and eating a lot of food was his idea of a perfect day.

"I guess...I mean that work out did a number on me today." He said.

"Oh yea, so no to the idea of spending some of the day doing other activities that involve our bed?" She questioned with a smile as she stood on her the tips of her toes so her lips could touch his.

"Not that tired." He replied.

"Good." She said before she kissed him.

"How about you pick out the movie, and get comfy." He whispered as their lips parted. "I'll be right back. I have to get something out of the kitchen."

"Like food? 'Cause I haven't ate yet." She asked. "Can't do activities if I haven't ate yet."

"Food, got it." He replied before walking down the stars and into the kitchen.

He slowly took a glance up towards the loft where their room was before he pulled out a small black box out of one of the drawers. It had been there since before they had broken up, and for some reason it was still there. He wasn't sure what he had been waiting for, until now. It didn't matter how he did it, all that mattered was that she'd say yes.

"Hey, Ness..." He started to say as he placed the ring on top of one of the cupcakes she had made the night before.

"Yea?" She questioned. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, fine. I was just wondering about these cupcakes. They're not for anything are they?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"No reason." He replied, before picking up the cupcake and walking up the stairs.

She shot him a funny look as he walked into the room. He already knew what was going through her mind. If he knew that the cup cake wasn't for anything special, then why'd he ask her? It was literally that easy for him to read her mind.

"Why'd you...wait, what is that?" She questioned as he handed her the cupcake.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"It's a ring." She replied. "But I don't know what it's for. Wait...are you?"

"Ness, will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

"Yes." She replied without any hesitation. "A freaking million times, yes."

He could feel his heart beat faster as her response became real to him. He had lost her, gotten her back, and had some how convinced her to spend the rest of her life with him in under a month. How in the hell did that happen? How in the hell did he become to lucky?

"Here." He softly said before taking the ring off of the cupcake. Her smile grew a little wider as she looked at the ring, then back down to him. "What's wrong?"

"I love the ring, and I'm beyond excited about being your wife, but I have one question." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I still get to eat the cupcake right?" She asked.

"Here, go for it. You earned it." He replied with a laugh.

**A/N: My babies are getting married! haha Don't laugh at me, I've become attached to Dean and Vanessa. I have two more chapters left before I start the next one. I finally have an idea for it. :)**


	24. Two Years Later

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot._**

**_A/N: This is my last chapter for I Did With You._**

_Two Years Later_

_June, 21 2017_

"Good Morning, Mrs. Ambrose."

A smile grew across Vanessa's lips as she felt her husband's arm's entwine with her's. She shifted her body so her slightly groggy eyes could get a better look at him. He was already dressed for his rounds of his radio interviews. Part of her was a little upset that he had to work on their anniversary, but the rest knew it was part of his job. Even more, considering he was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Good Morning, Sir." She replied before kissing him. "What time are your radio interviews?"

"I'm getting ready to leave now. I'm going to work out after, so it should take about an hour or so. Then we can return to this if you don't mind." He replied.

"Mmmm, that sounds wonderful." She replied. "I actually have something I have to do before we turn today into one of our lazy days."

"Oh...something I should know about?" He asked.

"No, nothing major." She said as she slowly got out of their bed and began to pull her hair up into a messy bun.

He slowly nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her another kiss before leaving to do his interviews. A sharp breath filled her lungs as she watched his car pull out of the drive. It was about all she could do was to keep from throwing up. She had a few notions that something was going on with her body for a few weeks now, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Ness, you decent?" She heard Valerie say from downstairs as she walked out of their room.

"Really Val?" She replied as she pulled one of Dean's sweaters over her head. "Can we just get this over with? I wanna know why I feel like vomiting all the time."

"I can tell you why you feel like that." Valerie retorted.

"I'm not pregnant." She shot back.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't be surprised, they way you two go at it all the time." Valerie said. "It's like you two are rabbits."

"This coming from the woman who has three kids, and wants more." She replied as she took the test out of the bag. "Besides, we use protection."

"That doesn't always protect honey." Valerie said.

"Shut up, and let me take the damn test." She said before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ness, I'm back. Where are you?"<p>

"I'm upstairs!" Dean heard his wife of two years say as he started to make his way up the stairs.

He slowly began to peel off his leather jacket as he thought about the past two years they had spent together. They were more than amazing, but something seemed to be missing. He had wanted to bring up the idea of starting a family with her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to give up on being a Diva quite yet. Being a Diva was something Vanessa loved more than anything, but was she ready to give that up for a family yet.

"Hey you." He softly whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her. "You ready to turn this day into a lazy one?"

"More than ever." She replied. "But I'm going to need you to take a shower first, 'cause you kind of smell."

"Next time tell me how you really feel." He said with a smile before kissing her.

"I speak nothing but the truth, honey." She replied. "And you love it."

He nodded his head before walking into the bathroom. He allowed the water to warm up for a few minutes before he removed his shirt and threw it to the side. It wasn't long before something out of the normal on the sink caught his eye. It was a pregnancy test. He had seen many of them before at Seth and Valerie's house. It seemed like one was there every time him and Vanessa came for a visit, but he never knew the difference between the pink and blue signs. It wasn't until now that he realized that it told him what they meant on the test.

"Pink means..." He started to say to himself as he looked at it. It took a few moments to register in his mind before saying anything. "Nes, are you...are we?"

Her teeth grazed over her lip as she looked up at him. She wasn't showing any emotion. Was this a trick? Was this even her test? A few more moments of torture passed before a smile came to her face.

"I didn't want to tell you this morning, 'cause I wasn't sure. I mean, I was sure but not one hundred percent sure." She said. "We're having a baby, silly boy."

"I'm going to be a Daddy." He softly said with a smile as he sat down on the bed. "I'm going to be a mother fucking Daddy."

"You're going to be the best Daddy ever." She replied before she kissed him.

**A/N: That's the end of it folks! I'll be starting another one soon. I'm thinking about calling it one plus two equals four?, but who knows. Thank you for reading my story and sticking with me even though I'm a lame ass and stopped posting. I love all of you!**


End file.
